Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/Abilities and Powers/@comment-27120601-20160307181332/@comment-27168967-20160315162854
I never said that he used PW in the actual fight. I used the situational condition of IF he uses it. Read that again. Evileye doesn't need to or simply cannot catch any sort of clumsiness because he is already too powerful for her to actually gauge his actual strength. She has already misunderstood from the get-go because of how he managed to keep up with the demon who had managed to kill two Adamantites with a single attack (not to mention she had already started to become infatuated with him when he first appeared, moreso by the minute). For someone to be able to catch whatever "clumsiness", one would have to be about the same or better than the person they are evaluating. Even Evileye is shocked by how powerful Ainz is when compared to whatever swordsmen she has encountered in the past, which means that with PW, Ainz is leaps and bounds ahead of Gazef and with the implication that Ainz is probably better still than Gazef's mentor though she's implied to have little to no knowledge about the Slane Theocracy's God-kin, mistaking Ainz as one potentially. That's hardly something to be able to compare about when you compare a lion and a house cat. Even if there's any amount of clumsiness, it would have been outweighted by the overpowering strength Momon seems to possess. Not all warriors would go along the skill idea as some would prefer brute strength and Evileye is a mage, not a warrior. I doubt she really cares about the warrior's style in earnest though she did comment to Princess Renner's little "pet" that he sucks. I wonder what would happen should she see Touch Me instead. ''Like I said after he deplete his mana and health of the enemy, with proper training he can maybe but maybe equal lvl 90 warrior. 10 times better than magic caster with no mana. '' That's only if he starts off with bombarding the enemy with magic. What if he's caught in the middle of using PW when acting as Momon? I doubt he can actually dispell PW as that's usually the times he's in the middle of a crowd or trying to put on a show to others, which means probably disarming himself of the warrior equipment because he cannot use them, bombard the enemy and then use PW back up to change to physical attacks. That would literally be screaming Momon is Ainz! He would have to fight as a warrior from the first minute in. Pray he doesn't have to fight someone on equal ground or someone using powerful magic on him when he's acting. Then what if someone comes along with the same potential to use PW and has better experience on the field than Ainz's? Not to mention of the same level though this may be of conjecture. First, it's the battle of magic. Then it's the battle of skills. Who do you think is going to win? Hm? There are still nine more books to go so I wouldn't be surprised if similar situations pop up in the future. Need to go to sleep now. Think about it for now.